It's Not Fair
by Perpetual Concern
Summary: It wasn’t fair. Just as he was about to declare his love she was gone. Everybody else had been taken from him. It just wasn’t fair.


It's Not Fair

This is just a oneshot. It's the first tragedy story that I've ever written. It probably sucks, but how can I get better at writing a certain genre if I never try them for fear of failing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

It wasn't fair. Ryou stared blankly at the ceiling. How could she be gone? A tear threatened to ruin his perfect composure. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from his bed and slammed his fist into the wall. The physical pain that he felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling.

"Why did you have to die? And why did you have to die hating me?" He grieved. "How can it be that I'm never going to see you ever again? I love you Ichigo. I love you so much." Aside from the terrible sorrow he was feeling he was also feeling guilty. In his minds eye he could see her beautiful brown eyes and her stunning smile. Then the image disappeared and was replaced by her tearstained face, her eyes filled with tears that wouldn't stop and her lips trembling. His mind wouldn't let him forget what had happened. And his heart wouldn't let him forget that he had caused her death.

FLASHBACK

"_Hi Ryou!" Ryou turned to see Ichigo's smiling face. "Great day, huh?" He wondered if she was going to ask him for another raise._

"_You get paid enough you know," He commented. She glared at him._

"_Aren't I allowed to talk to you nicely? This isn't about my getting a raise even though I deserve one." She laughed. Then her expression turned serious._

"_I broke up with Masaya today," She whispered softly. He froze. Could this mean that he might have a chance with her?_

"_Why's that?" He asked, hoping that she would tell him. He wasn't even sure why she had told him about the break-up in the first place._

"_Well Ryou, the thing is, I realised that I'm not in love with him. I like as a friend but that's it. Actually, Ryou I'm in love with someone else." His heart nearly broke when he heard her say that. She didn't notice his angry, miserable expression._

"_Do you think that whoever it is would like me back?" she asked. Anger suddenly hit him._

"_Why would whoever it is like you?" He demanded. Ichigo reeled back as if she'd been slapped._

"_What?" She choked out._

"_Forget it Ichigo. You're such a conceited little brat. I know exactly what you wanted me to say but I'm not a liar." He felt jealousy and anger so strong it _was _making him a liar. He desperately wanted a chance with her and hated whoever this guy was. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears and instead of saying something back to him fled. Ryou could've kicked himself._

"_Why did I lose my temper like that?" He groaned. "Now Ichigo hates me." He ran out of the room hoping to find Ichigo and apologise. "I'll tell her that I love her and that's why I lost my temper. I didn't mean it." Ichigo was nowhere in sight. He glanced outside. To his disappointment, her car was gone._

"_Great, just great. I sure hope Ichigo can drive while she's so upset." He slowly walked up to his room._

_TWO HOURS LATER_

_The phone was ringing. Ryou made no move to answer it. He was depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. Then it occurred to him that it might be Ichigo. He jumped up and picked it up._

"_Hello?" He said hopefully. He heard a sob on the other end of the line. "Hello?" He didn't think that it was Ichigo._

"_R- Ryou?" It was Lettuce. He wondered what was wrong._

"_Lettuce what's wrong?" He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a tingly feeling. Something was very wrong._

"_Oh Ryou! It's terrible!" She wailed. "It's Ichigo." His blood turned to ice._

"_Ichigo? What's wrong with Ichigo?" He demanded. Another sob._

"_She's been, been killed." Ryou felt his hands begin to shake. It was all he could do not to drop the phone._

"_How?" He asked, dreading the answer._

"_She was on her way home from work. It was a car accident. A drunk driver slammed into her car. She died instantly!" Lettuce sounded almost hysterical. Ryou couldn't blame her. "It wasn't her fault. That drunk driver, he died too. He deserved to!" Ryou understood why she felt that way, but he knew who was really guilty._

"_Lettuce, I don't need any more details. Hang in there." He hung up. It was his fault._

"_Maybe there was another driver involved but she never would've left early if I hadn't said what I said!" He had no one to blame but himself._

He wondered how her parents had taken the news. A knock on his door made him jump.

"Come in." His voice sounded flat, uninterested. Keiichiro stepped inside and closed the door.

"It was my fault," Ryou told him. He told Keiichiro everything. Keiichiro shook his head.

"No Ryou. It most certainly was not your fault. And I have some news for you. Lettuce didn't quite give you the whole story. She went to Mint's house to talk. Apparently they talked about quite a lot. Mint said that she knew that you loved Ichigo. Ichigo wanted to give you time to cool off. She was going to talk to you. _Then _the accident happened." Ryou felt strange. Part of him still felt guilty. But he did feel better knowing that she hadn't hated him. Keiichiro seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" Ryou asked. He smiled sadly.

"Believe me Ryou I understand what you're going through. You can get more of the story off Mint. But I think that you needed to know that she loved you." Ryou nodded.

"Thanks Keiichiro. How are her parents?"

"How you would expect them to be. I know that her father claims that it's a good thing that the drunk driver died or he'd have to kill him himself." Keiichiro walked out the room. Ryou sat down on his bed again. Oh, he knew that he'd never get quite get over Ichigo's death. But he could start the healing process.

"Ichigo wouldn't want me to blame myself for her death. She wasn't that sort of a person."

* * *

Yep. Not very good. Oh well. First attempt. 


End file.
